Predictable Or Not?
by Anthony W
Summary: Discord is having a hard day as Fluttershy predicts his every move.


Fluttershy was sitting in her chair inside her cottage. She was having a nice cup of tea as her rabbit Angel was wrestling on the ground with a carrot.

"Ahh. I just love tea," sighed Fluttershy to herself in contentment. Just as she went to take another sip, Discord appeared in her home.

"Hello, Fluttershy, dear!", loudly exclaimed Discord. This made Fluttershy jump and spill her tea on the floor.

"Discord! You scared me!" said Fluttershy.

"Why, whatever do you mean, my dear? All I did was say hello."

"Yeah, but I was just enjoying my cup of tea and... well... I didn't expect you to pop in like this," explained Fluttershy.

"You did not expect me?", asked Discord. "Mm-mm," Fluttershy shook her head.

"Well then, in that case, I bet you did not expect THIS!", exclaimed Discord as he suddenly transforms Fluttershy's rug into singing. Fluttershy gasped in shock, making Discord laugh. "Did you see that coming?", he asked.

"No," said Fluttershy.

Discord snaps his fingers and makes Fluttershy's teacups start singing as well.

"How about that?", asked Discord.

"Well... that time, I kinda did," admitted Fluttershy. Discord stopped short, surprised by her response. "What... do you mean?", he asked.

"Well, since you made the carpet sing, I kinda figured you'd make the teacups sing, too," said Fluttershy.

Discord did not like her response at all. As the spirit of chaos, he would think nopony would predict his next move.

"Oh. Well... how about this?", Discord slowly asked as he snapped his fingers and releases the singing ginseng tea bags. Fluttershy giggles at this.

"Oh, Discord! You're so funny!", said Fluttershy. This made Discord feel a little better and he smiled. "I just knew you were gonna do that!", she added. This surprised Discord once again as he widened his eyes in shock. He then furrowed his brow, getting a little irritated.

"This cannot be happening," muttered Discord. The fact that Fluttershy was expecting his next move was really getting on his nerves. Discord made everything back to normal as he tried to calm down.

"You know what, Fluttershy? Forget this. Let us just settle down and have a tea party. After all, that is what I came for," said Discord as he poofed himself onto the chair next to Fluttershy.

"So, how was your day?", asked Discord as he poured himself some tea.

"Oh, it was good. You know, just the usual," said Fluttershy.

"Oh?", said Discord. "And I see Angel over there is playing with a carrot."

"Oh, that's just him. He loves playing with things. And you know he loves carrots," said Fluttershy.

"I believe the time has come for carrot puns!", announced Discord. "Oh! Okay! I'd love to hear them!", smiled Fluttershy.

"What did one snowman say to the other?", riddled Discord.

"Hmm...", Fluttershy thought for a moment before saying, "Did he ask him if it smells like carrots?"

"Oh ho ho! Yes! You got the right answer, Fluttershy!", Discord laughed. "But that is fine. Time for the other joke." "Okay," said Fluttershy.

"What is orange and sounds like a parrot?", asked Discord. "Umm...", Fluttershy thought again and said, "A carrot!"

Discord widened his eyes in shock, surprised that Fluttershy is on a roll with solving the jokes. He then furrowed his brow a bit and said, "Precisely."

"Whoo-hoo. I'm on a roll here," giggled Fluttershy. "Last joke, last chance," said Discord, trying to keep his cool. "What is a vegetable's favorite martial art?"

Discord's left eye twitched. This could be it for him; if Fluttershy answered this one correctly, he was literally an inch away from giving up. "Hmm...", Fluttershy thought over Discord's joke. She thought and thought and thought. Discord watched with pure intensity. He was sincerely hoping Fluttershy would not solve the joke so soon. Finally, Fluttershy gave her answer, and she said, "Carrotee!"

Done. Finished. Finito. She had guessed correctly for the last time. Discord shook with anger and finally exploded.

"That is it!", hollered Discord. Fluttershy jumped in her seat, startled by his outburst.

He fiercely snapped both his fingers and caused the carrot Angel was playing with to sprout limbs and a mouth as it begins to chase Angel all over the room.

"But Discord, I've heard all those jokes before from different ponies," Fluttershy explained.

"So you KNEW those would be the answers!", Discord snapped.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, never mind! I quit! I give up! The spirit of chaos is too predictable this time!", Discord announced in a huff. He then poofed himself onto Fluttershy's couch and laid down to rest angrily.

"Aww, Discord. Please, don't be like that," Fluttershy said reasoningly.

"What? Predictable?", asked Discord.

"No, the way you're reacting to this situation," said Fluttershy. "There's nothing wrong with people knowing your next move."

"Yes, there is! In this CASE, there is! I am full of mischief and chaos, so nopony should DARE deduce ANYTHING I am going to do! That is BEYOND unacceptable!", said Discord.

"But sometimes, you can just tell what somepony's going to do next. It can happen to anypony," said Fluttershy.

"Even me?", asked Discord.

"Even you," replied Fluttershy. "And because you're so mischievous."

"Well, it is only true to my character," said Discord.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Fluttershy. "But I'll be honest with you, Discord. For the most part, you are full of surprises. But then there are plenty of times where we're so used to your magic that it can also be easy to guess your next trick. There's no reason for you to get mad. I've been predicted many times and never once did I get upset."

"And your point is?", said Discord.

"That you're both predictable and unpredictable," said Fluttershy.

Discord was earnestly listening to everything Fluttershy was telling him. For one being so nonsensical, this made perfect sense to him. Feeling better, Discord got up from Fluttershy's couch.

"You know what, Fluttershy? You are right. I am full of surprises. And nopony else can play tricks like me! All in all, I am predictable AND unpredictable at the same time!", said Discord.

Fluttershy giggled and said, "Mm-hmm. You got that right, Discord."

"To be oneself is all that matters in the end!", said Discord.

"Yes, sir," agreed Fluttershy.

"Heck, sometimes, even I do not know what I am going to do," admitted Discord. Fluttershy giggled in response.

"Just being yourself is the important key to happiness," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank you, Fluttershy. You always make me feel better," smiled Discord.

"You're welcome, Discord," said Fluttershy, smiling up at Discord. The two then hugged each other. But then Angel started laughing at Fluttershy.

"What's so funny, Angel?", asked Fluttershy, confused. She looked back and noticed a note taped to her back. Discord chortled and took it off of Fluttershy's back, showing it to her. The note read, "DISCORD WUZ HERE."

"Did not see it coming!", said Discord.

Fluttershy smirked and said, "Oh, you!" She and Discord shared a laugh together as they hugged one last time.

And despite Discord's predictability, he was content with the fact that he is at least unpredictable for the most part. 'Tis true to his character, being the spirit of chaos.


End file.
